The Cytogenomics Shared Resource provides services for characterizing the chromosomal status of malignant and nonmalignant human and animal cells. The wide array of assays offered are aimed at identifying numerical and structural genomic aberrations that have a potential role in the etiology of tumor development. The wide diversity of technologies offered ensures that investigators have the means of confirming novel findings by multiple independent methods. The approaches used are continuously evolving to include state-of-the-art techniques and now include whole-genome microarray analysis and multiple ligation-dependent probe amplification (MLPA) in addition to fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH), G-banding, and spectral karyotyping (SKY). Conventional karyotyping is used to provide critical quality control for experiments using embryonic stem cells, induced pluripotent cells, and other genetically manipulated cells. The Shared Resource also partners with the University of Minnesota Genomics Center to provide an expanded range of molecular genomic services, including gene expression analysis, gene knockdown, epigenomics, sequencing, and mutation detection assays. To help investigators stay abreast ofthe advances in the field, the Cytogenomics Shared Resource provides consultation on experimental design, selection of the most appropriate techniques, and interpretation of data. Since the inception of this Resource in 2003, Betsy Hirsch, PhD, has been the Director and LeAnn Oseth has served as the Coordinator. Both have decades of experience in cancer cytogenetics